Sailor Funnies
by Invisible Tears
Summary: I uploaded another chaper! If your gonna read this, make sure you read Chibi Style before okay? You may not get some of the stuff in here. Sad attempt at humor. Never let them on the internet..n.n; r n r!! *bounces away*
1. Sailor Funnies!

Sailor Funnies

By: Lil Minako

Authors Note: OK. This really should be PG-13. But if your younger then I don't care

Just review, I might make a sequal. I just wanted to tell you that I was half asleep when

I wrote this. Feel free to flame me, but not to much. I burn easily. OK some sad attempts

At joke's and other stuff. Remember, BE NICE! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon, only this story. I you want to borrow something

From it, ask me first. Did my point come across clear?? 

Rini walks across the stage and sits in a big, black, leather couch. "Hello all!" Silence.

She looks around confused. Then she hears the director, "Umm, sorry, that applause sign

went out. We sent the coffee boy to Home Depot (did I spell it right?) to get a new light

bulb" Rini slapped her hand on her forehead. "That's what I get for using the cheap brand,

anyways. On with the show!" Silence, only one person was clapping. *clap, clap clap*

"Yes! I killed the fly!" She rolled her eyes, "Anywayz….we have come here to witness

some sailor funnies. They consist of MST, only part of them, bloopers, and home videos.

The first is a MST (part of one)

Serena sat under a tree staring at her test score. Suddenly, Luna popped up.

Luna: where did I pop out of?

Serena: don't ask

Luna stared up at Serena, "Alright, what did you get?"

She shoved her paper in her face, "I got a 69!?!"

Darien: what I wouldn't give for a 69

Serena: you had on last night muffin

Mina: what's 69?

Darien: It's when you…

****

*Slap*****

Darien: unconscious on the floor:

Luna: it's a perfect E, hehe, umm ya

Serena: Mina, you take the dumb blonde thing to a whole new level

Mina: is that good?

Rini: This next is a home video. Hey author person, change the font, I don't like this!

Author: O.o???me?? Err, okay. Anything in bold is the funny,the rest is how the audience

Responds to it, that means you!

Audience: who me?

Author: yes you!

Audience: couldn't be!

Author: than who?

A homeless man runs onstage.

Man: I'm sorry! I stole the cookie from the cookie jar! *evil laugh*

Security comes and takes him away.

Rini:can we go back to the funnies?

Rini: this is what happens when you separate education from Ami

****

Ami:*rocks back and forth with blood shot eyes*

Psyciatrist: Ami? What's wrong?

Ami: mu….must…have…educa..education! Die summer break die!!!

Psychiatrist: well, from your symptoms, I say your going through…….

Ami: learning withdrawl

Psychiatrist: have you thought of summer school?

Ami: got kicked out

Psychiatrist: how about a year round school?

Ami: they say I'm to freaky

Psychiatrist: why is that?

Ami: I was seeing the average length. I would hide in boys locker rooms.

Psyciatrist:*blink*

Ami: what?! The average is about 6 ½ inches, but now a days only god knows how long.

Psyciatrist:*blink*

Guy from audience: I'm 7 inches!

Guy b: So! I'm 7 ½!

Guy c: I'm 9 inches!

Silence.

A whole lot of girls start running to him.

Girls: AHH!! He's Mine!!!!

Guy c: get away!!!

Rini: *squrming in her seat* Umm, ugh! Forget it! *runs to guy***** I get first dibs!

**__**

Mina talking with a hott guy in a speedo. Just then, something real long, about 12 inches

Catches her eye, and makes her mouth water.

Rei: 12 inches!

Lita: now that's just plain NASTY!

Ami: highly abnormal

Darien: is this a lemon?

Serena: Ahh! A lemon!

Girls: *covers eyes*

Trista: pops up I like lemons! bites into a lemon

Darien: not that kind….

Trista:*smiles evily* I know….

__

Mina quickly runs to…a hot dog stand. They are selling foot long hot dogs for half price.

All: ***sweatdrop***

Rini:*walks back to her seat a little dizzy* Blooper…

****

Serena and the girls run to each other and stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make-up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-up!"

"Mercury Star Power Make-up!"

They start spinning.

*Bash*

****

*Uuf!*

****

Mina flips backwards and lands on her face with a foot mark on her chin. Director

turns on loud speaker,"Serena, how many times do I have to tell you! Loos before you

kick!" Serena blushes, "Ya, sorry,it wont happen again I promise.I mean it this time, the

other five times wernt promises!"

--.--;;;

(Home video)

Mina: *running around after Serena with a video cam*

Serena Guess what *talking to Steve and Matt*

Mina:*hides in a bush*

Guy from audience: Has anyone heard of Macy Gray??is that her name?? (if you don't get it than

to bad)

Audience:*rotfl*

****

Steve and Matt: what?

Serena: I can bend in ways you cant imagine!

Steve: Oh shit..

Matt:*faints*

Mina:*turns video cam to her* I taught her all she knows!

(Home Video)

Serena(wearing a super short skirt)*walks to a pull string stuffed animal*

Guy: *walks right behind her*

Serena: *reads tag aloud* Pull my string

*pull, tug*

*pop!*

Serena:*quickly turns around* eechi!!!

Guy:o.o????

Serena: *grabs tampon out of his hand* I need that! *runs to bathroom*

Guy: *blink* *turns to sales clerk*

Clerk: o.o????

Guy: What?! She said pull my string!!!

(Home Video)

__

(Serena and Mina have a job at the day care center, and gives the kids lesson on counting in

Another language. ~~just to help you out)

Kid a: they didn't give us our lesson today!

Kid b:ya! Lets protest!

All the kids: we want a counting lesson! We want a counting lesson!

Serena and Mina: we have been living for 16 years, we want one to! You don't see us

Complaining! (if you don't it, to bad)

Kids:o.o??????

Serena: errrr, ummm, forget we said that

Mina:your too young to understand.

Rini:welll that's all we have today folks! Come back next time. If there is a next time!!

DON'T FLAME MUCH, I BURN EASILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sailor Funnies 2!

Sailor Funnies 2!

By: Lil' Minako

AN: I'm so glad you ppl like the last one! That makes me so happy! If only my other story

Unperfect Angels, had this much reviews. Oh well. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Only this story. If your going to borrow something

Ask me first!!!!!!

Sailor Funnies 2-------------------------------

Rini: *sits on black leather couch*Welcome back!!! This show, we were able to get a few

From the outer scouts. And a little others. I so how you enjoy!

Silence.

Rini: mumbles: damn light bulb!

Director: we'll have it fixed…..nvm, just go on without it.

Rini: *pouts*anyways, here's the next funny thingy whatever

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

The scouts, including the outers, were sitting at Rei's temple for a meeting.

Amara suddenly spoke up, "Yesterday was backwards day,right?"

Serena: I hate backwards day…

Trista: why?

Serena: it's so confusing!!

Rini: how?

Serena: have you ever had sex backwards? It's hard!!

Ami: oh good lord!

Lita: *covers Rini's ears*

Darien: *grins*it's was very hard

*Slap*

Darien: unconsious on the floor, once again:

Rei: your sick Darien!

Serena: I didn't know wether to push or pull, and how do you groan backwards?

Michell:*covers ears* I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this…

Serena: do you falls asleep then do it ?

Amara:that's how I do it…..

All:*turns to amara*o.O????

Amara: hey! I'm trying to get in touch with my feminine side!

Hotaru: the world has now come to an end as we know it

Mina: that's bad, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini: I remember that!! I couldn't hear anything!!! At least now I know what was said!

Girl a: I know how to do it backwards!!!!!!

Guy a: lets demonstrate!!!

Girl a and Guy a: *if you don't know what there doing, then that's sad*

Rini:*wide eyed* so that's how you do it!! Where's 9 inch boy?

9 inch boy: (from last one)Right here!!!

Rini: *takes him to the back of the stage* um, next funny!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sailor Moon and the other scouts were looking at a youma. Then Tukedo Mask

Came. "Hey! Leave the people in peace, or feel my rose's wrath!!" As he bend his 

knees, he slips on the light poll.

*Bash*

*high pitched scream*

*groan*

****

Tukedo Mask lay on the ground holding his crotch, "shitshitshitshitshit"

Director laughing so hard, "who…..who, who polished the poll?"

An evil laugh could be heard and Serena stepped out with polish.

"Mwahahahahah! I have polished the poll! Now it's all shiny!!"

Darien, "I think something cracked….."

All turn to darien and freak out.

"I broke his crotch!"

"Noice going meat-ball head!'

"Please don't mention balls!!"

"Does it hurt?"

"It's swelling up!!"

"oh god!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(not a funny)

Voice:Rini!!!! You are gonna die!!!!!!

Rini:*looks around frightend*oh no! it' cant be! It musnt be! It is! Waaaaaa!!!!!

Serena:*runs out holding a horse whip*Die you ball of pink fluff!!!

Rini: I'm not fuffy!!!

Serena: I cant believe I created you!!!!!

Rini:I cant believe I came from that!!!

Serena: that's it!! I'm having an abortion!!!!!

Rini: nooooo!!!! I want to exist!!!!!

Serena: who wants rini to exist??

Silence.

Serena:who wants her to go bye bye?

Audience: me!! Me!!die!!!!!mwahahahahaha

Rini:o.o????? *looks up and see's the light thingy*haha, very funny!

Serena:*whips rini* hahahaha!! You my pretty, sha'll feel my wrath!!

Rini: food!!

Serena:*drops whip and runs* NOOOOOO!!! I'm on a diet!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darien: oh my god, what the hell happened to her???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Amara sits' on floor angrily."I don't like this, I don't like this"

Mina walks to her, "You look just like a ballarina!!"

Amara's whering a leotard with a dark blue tutu and silver slippers. And skin color tights.

Mina, "You look just like a girl!!!!"

Amara gasps in fright, "What???? It took me forever to stop my breast from growing!, 

Now I look like a girl?! This go against everything I believe in!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini:we just got something new!!! It's a scout talk show! All scouts show their feelings and villans!

9 inch guy: that was……………great.

Rini:ya, that 69 thing came I handy.

Audience: oooooooooo!!!!!!

Darien: awwwww, that's my baby girl!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Darien: *singing* will you run across the boarder mama?

Serena: *singing* I'll run across the boarder papa

Dairen: *singing* and what will you bring me back mama?

Serena: *singing* you know what I'll bring you back papa

Darien: *singing* and don't forget

Serena: *singing* I wont forget

Darien: *singing* to bring me back

Serena: *singing*to bring you back

Darien: *singing* what I need

Serena: *singing*what you need

Darien: *singing* tonight

Serena: *singing* tonight

Hotaru: *whispers to michelle* what's serena going to bring back??

Michelle: *whispers to hotaru* probably a whore so he can have some tonight

Hotaru: ahhh!! Now I get it!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami: okay, we are all here to express out feeling

Beryl: *jumps on darien* give yourself to me!!!!!!

Serena: haha! He gave himself to me first!!

Beryl: bitch!!!

Serena: you just mad cuz you didn't get some!!!!!!

Beryl:*slaps her*

Serena: ahh!!! I've been bitch slapped!!

*cat fight*

Darien: *looks at Rei*rei, I have to tell you something

Rei:*jumps up with hope* yes??? Yes??

Darien:*pokes her chest* where did you get those, I thought I saw them somewhere

But I cant remember.

Rei:*slaps darien* you lied to me!!!!! You don't love me!!!

Darien: o.o??????duh…..

Ami:*show her peirced tongue* I think this says enough………

Mina: I work as a stripper!!! *starts stripping*

Lita: if this turns into a lemon, I'm getting the hell outta here

Trista: *bites into a lemon*

Scream.

All: turn to amara

Amara: *backing away from some panty hose* get it away!!!! Get it away!!!! Ahhh!!!!!

Panty Hose: hey!! Sorry! Don't put me on, see if I care!!!!!! *walks away*

Ami: *runs away to the boys locker room with a pen and note pad*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini: o.O

Audience: O.o

Director: o.o

Coffee Boy: I have the light bulb!!!!!!!!!!!

Coffee boy: puts it in the sign:

Zap!!!

Thud!!

Director: great!! Someone, get me the extra coffee boy! There droping like flies this time of year.

Rini: ya, oh well, cant stop what has happened!!!!

Neo-Serenity: Rini!!!! What in the name of god have you been doing???????

Rini: uh oh.

NS: grabs rini by the ear: you are in big trouble!!!!!!

Rini:daddy!!!!!!!

King: no!!!! you have been very bad! You gave yourself to that stranger!!!

Rini:he was 9 inches!! I couldn't resits!!!!

King and NS: this show is now over!!!!!! If it continues!!!! The other funnies will be on there!!

We will not show them today!! Your host is in deep crap

Rini: ewww, poop.

Mr. Hankey: Hidey Ho!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK IT"S DONE! NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE, BUT I WAS IN A HURRY!DON'T

FLAME ME TOO MUCH, I BURN VERY EASILY!!!!!!!

****


	3. Sailor Funnies 3!!! Chibi style!

****

I must warn you that my friend SoulDestiny helped me with this, so towards the end it's gonna get weird. If your took young, than I advise you not to read anything past the little pink munchkins, or the thing about Uranus… Enjoy!!! (some may be sick jokes, oh well, you'll live. Just review.)

Disclaimer: I dun own sailor moon. If your gonna use anything form this story, ask me first.

__

Rini is gone. Then who is this little pink haired girl? Chibi Chibi?! Now let's do this show…chibi style!!!

Chibi Chibi: *hops on stage*  
Man from audience: noo, not another pink haired girl!!!!!!! *runs*  
Chibi chibi: chibi chi, bi???  
Audience: o.o????  
Person: *runs on stage* um, I'm the translator, um, ya  
Audience: 0.0  
Translator: she said, 'ok,that's one, bad pea'  
Audience: nani???  
Translator: you know, bad apple, bad pea............  
Audience; ooooo!!!!  
Chibi chibi: chibi chibi, chi, chi, bi, chib chibber!  
Translater:Let's get this show on the road!  
Audience: *pack up and leaves*  
Chibi chibi: chibi??  
Translator: nani???  
Chibi chibhi: chib chib, chibber chibis chib chib chibi  
Translator: come back, I didn't mean it that way!!!  
Audience: *slowly come back confused*  
Chibi Chibi: chi chi chibi......  
Translator: lets just start......  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_It seemed like an ordinary day  
_**Darien: but suddenly a youma attacked, as always  
Usagi:um, your Mamoru.......  
Mamoru: I am??  
Usagi: :sighs: damn amnesia...  
**_But little did Darien, Serena and the others know  
_**Rei: doesn't she mean, little does Serena know, it's not like she knows much  
Chibi-Usa: *giggles*  
Usagi: oh how i loath that giggle.......  
Ami: *whispers to hakura* is it just me, or is her vocabulary dramatically increasing??  
Hakura: maybe she is spending too much time around you  
Ami: *sweatdrop*um, no, i was in the library, i don't think she has ever set foot in one  
Hakura: -.-;;, too true  
**_That something just as harmless as picking a piece of parer  
_**Setsuna: what's a parer??  
Ami: she means paper *looks back in her book of how to master the art of tesseract and travel through galactic space warps in a light-year *  
All: ooh...  
Usagi: *holds up a cross towards ami and her book*  
**_can do a whole lot of damage....  
_**Chibi-Usa: *looks at Usagi* sounds familiar....  
**_They all were at this party, and were told to pick a piece of paper from a hat and dress up as it says.  
_**Usagi: paper can talk??  
Makoto: it can??   
Minako: wow...  
Ami: I won't say a word...  
**_Everyone took a piece of paper, and almost screamed in horror of what they had to dress and act like, for one whole night.  
_**Hotaru: *leans to Michiru* is this going anywhere?  
Usagi: paper cant walk Hotaru, even I know that  
Hotaru: this is an a, b conversation, so c your way out of it  
Usagi: that's so old.  
Michiru: well what do you think you'll be one thousand years in the future?  
Usagi:............  
**_I guess luck was turned against them, Serena had to be a math teacher  
_**Everyone except Usagi: *rotfl*  
Usagi: mamo-chan!! Make them stop!!  
Mamoru: I *laughs* I-can *laugh* ugh!  
Usagi: sailor moon kill!  
All: o.o??  
Usagi: I'm a princess, I can't do whatever I want!  
All: -.-;;;  
**_Ami got a bartender  
_**Ami: *looks up from her book* oh great, being around people that smoke, I just love second hand smoking..  
Minako: you smoke?!?!?!  
Ami:*sighs* and I want to run away and join the circus  
Minako & Usagi: omg... me too!!! We can join together!!!!  
**_Lita was a member of the Doggie daycare  
_**Makoto: the killer poodle!!!!!! Run!!! *runs*  
**_Raye was a lion tamer  
_**Rei: *looks at everyone* I'll sick my kitty on u!!!!  
**_Michelle was a janitor  
_**Michiru: NANI???!!! Me a janitor?? What if I break a nail?!? And cleaning all that stuff isn't sanitary!!!  
Hakura: *sighs* that's the whole point of u getting janitor  
Michiru: What point??  
**_Amara was a............ballet teacher.....  
_**Hakura: *glares at everyone* One word, and I'll kill you.....  
All:*looks away trying not to laugh*  
Hakura: KILL! *pounces on everyone*  
**_Trista is a ............preschool teacher......  
_**Setsuna: You mean I have to work with little snotty, runny nosed kids and sing stupid songs and actually pretend that I'm enjoying myself?!?!  
Mamoru: ummmm, ya  
Setsuna: *slaps Mamoru* Baka, i wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself....  
Minako & Usagi: So were not the only ones!!!!!  
**_Hotaru was a member of Fitness Fun Time.  
_**Hotaru: What's that??  
Hakura: it's just a public gym where you get to lead a workout for a lot of people  
Hotaru: if I break my leg, will I get called off?  
Makoto: You can try  
Chibi-Usa: Hey! I thought you left!  
Makoto: Well, I did, butthenisawareallyhotguyandhelookedjustlikemyoldboyfriendsoiaskedhimwhatwashisnameanditstartedwiththesameletterbutthenhewasgoingthewayiwassoiturnedbackheresohewontthinkiwasalovesickpuppyandhemightthinki'mtryingtoplayhardtogetand... *sits down*  
Chibi-Usa: Um, I don't know if I was suppose to understand that, but okay, whatever...  
**_Darien was a...umm...he was to be beryl's love slave????  
_**Beryl: *latches onto Mamoru* All mine! Mwahahaha!  
Usagi: Don't you DARE mess with my man or I'll break you in ways you can't imagine...  
Beryl: Go and play with your Barbie's, leave the man to the woman  
Usagi: attacks beryl:  
--------------------------------Censored--------------------------  
Beryl:*unconsious*  
Usagi:*presses out the wrinkles in her skirt* Continue......  
**_Chibi-Usa's a.........smoky the bear??  
_**Everyone except Chibhi-usa: Only you can prevent forest fires!!!!!!!!!  
Chibhi-Usa: grrrrrrr  
Mamoru: i can growl better than u! Grrrrrrrrrrr  
Usagi: that's my mamo-chan!  
Rei: even though I had him first  
Usagi: excuse me........  
Rei: *looks at beryl's unconscious....switching? body.* nothing  
Usagi: I didn't think so.....  
**_Mina was a..........reporter....  
_**Minako: *looks at cameraman* I'm ready for my close up, bob....  
Setsuna: isn't it Mr. de vil or something in that direction?  
Minako: umm. I'm ready for my close up Mr. de vil or something in that direction.  
Setsuna: ummmm, stay away from me  
**_Beryl was a  
_**Usagi: whore  
Rei: bitch  
Makoto: slut  
Ami: such vulgarity!!!!  
**_....well, she wasn't anything, they didn't have enough paper  
_**Setsuna: what happened to parer??!!? What?? was it not good enough for you?!?!?  
**_So they all went to a room and   
_**Hakura: you could hear strange noises coming from the room with Usagi and Mamoru in it.  
**_got changed. When they all came out, they almost fell on the floor laughing.  
Usagi had on a business suit with wire rimmed glasses, and high heels.  
_**Usagi: No pink mini shirt with a green top?  
Minako: does that even match??  
Usagi: Well, DIC makes me wear it  
Minako: So it doesn't match  
**_Mina was wearing a tight red mini shirt with a red shirt.  
_**Minako: omg they gave me fashion sense!!  
**_Amara was wearing skin color tights with a blue leotard with a blue skirt.  
_**Everyone except Hakura: *starts to do ballet dances*  
Hakrua: Mamoru, your gay  
Mamoru: *stops dancing* what??   
**_Michelle was wearing......a janitor's suit, which looked horrible on her and made her look old.  
_**Michiru: They just HAD to add the old part.  
Makoto: But it's true  
Michiru: Do you want to live  
Makoto: *hides behind Hakura*  
Michiru: ya, chicken**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi Chibi: chi chi chibi!

Translator: stop right now!

Director: *stops MST*

Chibi Chibi: *looks around* Chib chib chibber chi bi chibi!!!

Translator: this place needs a re-modeling!!!

Coffee Boy: uh oh

Camera Man: uh oh

Audience: what, what happened?

Chibi Chibi: chi chi chi bi chib chibbers chib bi!!

Translator: change in this couch for a red one!!

Chibi Chibi: chibi chibi ibi chi bi!

Translator: I want a pink carpet!

Chibi Chibi: bi bi chi!

Translator: Paint the walls!

Chibi Chibi: *takes out a walkie talkie* chibi…chi bi bi chi chib chi…

Translator: Roger…were gonna need some help here…

/an hour later/

The room is filled with the color pink and red. Hearts are hanging form the wall. A rainbow was painted on a wall with animals under it.

Audience: *holding stuffed animals* …

Camera Man: Did you have to turn my camera into a bunny!!

Chibi Chibi: Chibi! Chibi chibber bi chi?

Translator: Yes! Gotta problem with it?

Camera Man: No. *hides behind camera with his buny ears sticking up*

Chibi Chibi: chi, chi bi chib

Translator: yea, I thought so

Chibi Chibi: chibbi chib…chi bi bi chiba chi bi chibi chibber chi bi chi.

Translator: Moving on…I'm gonna stop the MST cuz it's way too long.

~~@~~@~~@~~@~~

Everyone was at Rei's temple. Then Makoto absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the table, " Poor Mamoru, not loosing his virginity for 6 or 5 more years…" All eyes turned to Makoto, then to a blushing Mamoru, then a pouting Usagi.

"Well" he sighed, "It's not like I have a choice." Everyone snickerd.

"Mamo-chan, your soo mean!" Usagi opened her mouth and started to wail, but a hand knocked her to the floor.

"Usagi!! I can't believe you my mother!"

"Demo…"

"No! Mamo-chan's mine and forever will be!"

Hakura leaned towards them, "Er, chibi-usa, does the word incest mean anything to you?"

Chibi-Usa turned to her confused, "Sounds like a cracker…"

Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "And you say I'm stupid."

Suddenly a shriek and pounding was heard, "Mamoru you baka!" They all turned to see Minako on top of Mamoru, punching his lights out." How DARE you do that to Usagi-chan!" It took Makoto, Hakura, and Rei to pull her off of him. Unfortunately, he was unconscious. Usagi dropped to her knees and started wailing. Hakura slapped Minako upside the head, "What did you do that for?!"

Minako pointed to the computer," I read a story and it said King Endymion had an affair with SETSUNA, and that Mamoru's sleeping with Rei and Beryl!"

Silence.

*Punch*

Everyone hears a grunt and the notices blood coming from Mamoru's nose and Usagi with her back to him, cracking her knuckles.

~~@~~@~~@~~

Translator: Mamoru, that onore (did I get it right? I think it means bastard, me not sure.)

Audience: *gasp* *looks at chibi chibi***  
**Chibi Chibi: chi chi bi chibber chi…

Translator: please, don't hurt m-

Chibi Chibi: CHI!!

Transaltor: I'll be a good translator

Chibi Chibi: chi chi chibber bi chi

Translator: I know You didn't say it but.

-----(Censored)-----

Chibi Chibi: *walks to the couch with candy cane*

Translator: *on the floor smothered in sugar n' spice n' everything nice*

Security hands chibi chibi a voice box and then takes the translator away.

Chibi Chibi: chibi…

VB: baka

~~@~~@~~@~~

It was a quiet day. You could hear the tapping of the shoes of the meatball headed girl, along the pink brick road. Suddenly she stopped, "Luna, I don't think were in Tokyo anymore." The cat licked her paws, "That's coming from someone who's lucky to have a C- for her average grade. How can you tell?"

"That" she pointed down the road, where you could see pink hair coming closer…and closer…closer.

"AHHH! Pink haired munchkin!"

All the little pink haired freaks held hands and sang, "…It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all-"

"Stop!" Usagi ran away only to have the little people follow her, "Wait, come and pwayyyyyy…"

"Iie!" (that means no, right? Oh well, now it does.)

The pink haired munchkins grabbed her and took her to the land off sugary sweetness. And she was never seen again.

~~@~~@~~@~~

Chibi Chibi: bi bi chibi chibi chi chib?!!

VB: what's so bad about pink hair?!!

Chibi Chibi: here's one for the outers!

~~@~~@~~@~~

Hakura: *walks to isle 16 and grabs a pack of pads*

Guy: *walks to her and grabs some* So your girl made you buy some for her too?

Hakura: huh?…

~~@~~@~~@~~

(Michiru in 6th grade)

Teacher: how many oh you know what adolescence means?

Class:…

Teacher: I'll give you a hint. It's something you are, and I'm not.

Class:…

Michiru: a virgin?

Teacher: *blushes* No, umm, class dismissed.

Class: YAY!!

~~@~~@~~@~~

Chibi Chibi: chibi chibi chi bi

VB: I don't get it

~~@~~@~~@~~

Mamoru was on his knee, holding Usagi's left hand that now barred an engagement ring.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, how I've waited for this night." Laughter could be heard form the far right side. Mamoru whispered in her ear, "How I've waited for you to ask me this."

"Huh?"

A loud click could be heard. Then a voice, "How I've waited for you to ask me this! Not how I've waited for this night!" The whole crew, including Mamoru, broke into laughter.

"We all know what Usagi was thinking of"

By now everyone was on the floor.

"That's it! I quit!"

"No you don't, you signed a contract, you leave when the movies is finished."

"Shimatta…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mamoru will make it worth while."

~~@~~@~~@~~

"Usagi!"

"Rei, if you dun shut up, I'll shove my moon scepter up Uranus"

Hakura glared at her, " I find that highly offensive."

Rei snorted, "And it's Uranus, not your anus. You can't say anything right!"

"Anything right! Ha, I said it!"

"You said anything right, not it"

"Wha..You're trying to confuse me!"

"HELLO! Usagi just disgraced my planet, and all you can argue about is it and anything right?!"

Usagi and Rei looked at each other. "Right"

"Huh?"

"You asked us if we were gonna fight about anything and it"

"……"

~~@~~@~~@~~ (Here comes the perverted part. But remember my friend helped me. The Really weird stuff is her, even though it's funny. BEWARE)

Nati (me)

Syrena (my friend)

And MS. And R-I-S are real ppl, just with nicknames. They go to our school. If you want to know what's true from what they really did, e-mail me and I'll tell ya!

~~@~~@~~@~~

Nati: Whoa…I'm having writer's block. ARG!!!

Syrena: I'm doin my homework. It's boring.

Nati: Ugh! Damn you, do it later. This is gonna be in my story you know…

Syrena: My homework wants me to do it now! It just took its last dose of viagra!

Nati: *stares at her weirdly* How can it take viagra?

Syrena: *sigh*

Paper: I am taking viagra. Don't disturb me.

Meanwhile…

Michael S.: Hey, yo everybody! I'm married to my right hand!

Nati: aww, what about your left hand? I bet it's lonely. *takes viagra from paper* No…

M.S: Oh, my left hand doesn't miss out of any of the action! *grabs…er…*

Right-hand: where's my viagra?!!

Nati: *sigh* M.S, you've made righty addicted to viagra. You really need to calm down. *slaps right-hand* And keep that freak away from me!

Rabis-Infected-Shithead: grrrr, gobble gobble!! *waddles around* I'm a turkey!

Syrena: *coughs* How did this go from a sailor funnies to real-life funnies? Oh well! *brings in Mamoru*

Mamoru: Stop thieves! I want my viagra!

Nati: *looks at readers* Yes, all this stuff happened at our screwed up school. Theses are real life events. *grabs Mamoru* Mine…

Usagi: hey! Mamo-chan, how could you? *starts crying*

Ms.'s right hand: I'll cheer you up.

M.S.: How could you?!!

Nati: *grabs microphone* OMG, mamo-chan cheated on Usagi. Right-hand wants to cheat of M.S Will the madness ever end?!! Mamo-chan, what do you have to say about this?

Mamoru: I…Need…Viagra…

Vagina: did someone call me? (My friend…. weird….)

Everyone: ew…

Mamoru: No, but I'll have you, too!

Nati: Your sick! I have FLE for 10 friggen days, I don't need that! Take it away! *cries* Your being mean!

R-I-S: *chases after it* Gobble, gobble!

Syrena: *glomps R-I-S* I'll take you over viagra, or that other…thing…any day!

R-I-S: *dies*

Nati: Damn

PB2: *runs out and kills the nasty V* Muahahaha! You shall be no more!

Nati: Finally! *drags Mamoru around* Come mamo-chan, we have much to…talk…about. *grins evilly*

Usagi: *pokes M.S's right-hand, who is having a four-some with M.S, Usagi, and left hand.* You feel funny.

Syrena: I will resurrect R-I-S! *waves cheap pot over his nose* ALIVE!

R-I-S: BWARK! I'm a turkey!

Nati: Mamo-chan! Usaig is getting jiggy wit hands?!!

PBs: *chases after R-I-S* Die! You remind me of the IRS, I think…

Nati: *slaps Usagi*

Uasgi: Ooh! That felt good!

Haruka: *runs to them* Don't leave me out of da fun!

Michiru: *runs out* Hacker!!

Nati: *looks to both sides of her* Where did the sanity go?!!

Sanity: where's my pot?

Minako: *crawls out* Guess what! I'm a 34-D!

Everyone: whoa, talk about puberty

Nati: Guess what! (what I'm bout ta say is true) Syrena and me went to History class asking people if the liked crackers! (remember from a few pages back in this story?)

Chibi-Usa: are you mocking me?

Polly: Syrena wanna cracker?

Nati: One person said something like, Ya cover it with peanut butter! Yum!

Minako: hey, whose lil' Minako,? Is it me when I was lil?

Lil' Minako: nah…whaddaya think?

Minako: whaddaya? What's that?

Makoto: *stares at M.S* He looks like my old boyfriend!

Nati: er, umm, Syrena, a little help here? Grabs R-I-S *and locks him in a closet* And what does glomp mean?

Chibi-Usa: I still dun understand CRACKER

Nati: Hehe, Syrena ate a cracker. It belonged to this guy in our class.

Syrena: It tasted good to! BTW, "glomp" is a term fangirls use to express their feelings for bishonen by jumping them. Let me demonstrate. *takes R-I-S out of closet and glomps him*

R-I-S: BWARK!

Minako: Ohh. I wanna play! *glomps M.S.* Hehehe!

Natalia: kewl…*glomps Mamoru*

Chibi-Usa: *glomps cracker*

Cracker: crack?!

Haruka: *looks for Usagi*

Michiru: Hacky! I'm over here!

Haruka: No! I'm Usagi's love slave!!

Greg: *dashes out* Ami's been bad!

Everyone: *confused* huh?

Ami: I've lost my virginity!

Minako: Huh? You lost what?!

Chibi-Usa: I think she said she lost Sailor V.

Minako: Me? *grabs a cracker*

Rei: You know, I just noticed tht Venus rhymes with penis.

Minako: so I'm a viagra lovin' penis?

R-I-S: I'm a cracker lovin' turkey!

Michiru: *grabs Haruka* Usagi-chan there scaring me!

Haruks: O.o?? YOU CALLED ME USAGI!!!

Mamoru: Finger licken chicken!

Usagi: So am I Haruka?

Ami: *hands mamoru viagra*

Mamoru: *grabs it and runs to corner* We'll never be sperated again…

Minako: viagra, niagra

Nati: niagra falls, viagra falls

Viagra: *falls* arg!

Makoto:tit- whoa nvm.. *grabs her teddy bear* You're my only friend.

Teddy Bear:…

Makoto: Come to think of it, that left hand reminds me even more of my boyfriend that M.S does!

Rei: I want to play the rhyming game!

Usagi: Moon rhymes with spoon!

Makoto: Jupiter rhymes with stupder!

Ami: Greg rhymes with leg!

Greg: I'm missing a leg!

Ami: *looks down* oops…

Usagi: Er, bucket rhymes with fuck it.

Chibi-Usa: Usagi said a very bad word!

Rei: I bet she's never done the freak nasty before!

Usagi: Dimando raped me

Everyone: *gasp*

Usagi: actually, I gave in willingly. So it's not rape.

Rei: Mamoru,what do you have to say about that?

Mamoru: *cough*er…

Dimando: Mamo-chan, I want my money!

Usagi: wha??

Dimando: *looks at Usagi* Hello, my little whore…

Usagi: hello, my little cheap asshole…

Mamoru: I have no money

Rei: If Usagi can do that, than I can with my momo-chan.

Mamoru: *stares at her wide eyed* I thought you and Usagi were…*looks around* nvm.

Rei: Usagi doesn't have nothing!

Ami: "You mean 'anything."

Rei: whatever. I'm more flexible and proportioned than she is!

Usagi: Prove it!

Rei: Ami, go to type in www, then 69, then .com

Ami: *takes out her computer and logs on* Holy shit!

Mamoru: She IS flexible!

Usagi: Oh yeah!?!! *takes her hair down*

R-I-S: She's Pamela Anderson Lee!!!

Nati: Can I have your autograph?!

Minako: Hey, isnt that Beryl? *Points at screen*

Mamoru: Where?!! *stares at screen*

Rei: *looks at nati* Is it ture that the people in your school were hitting on the tables.

Nati: *cough* Er, ya. I guess the girl's weren't GOOD enough!!

R-I-S: *walks to Usagi* Are those real?

Makoto: What happened to Syrena?

Nati: She's in the boys bathroom entertaining them.

Mamoru: I need entertainment…

Usagi: *slaps Mamoru* What?! I'm no longer good enough for you?!!

Mamoru: ummm…I dunno..

Haruka: *hugs Usagi* It's okay Usagi, you good enough for me.

Michiru: WHAT?!! That's IT!Uzasgi, I'm damning you to hell!

R-I-S: BWARK! You can't kill a celebrity! She's my PAL.

Ami: No that's just her initials.

Setsuna: What's going on?

Hotaru: And why is Usagi trying to bend her legs over her head?

Everyone: *looks at Usagi*

Usagi: almost there…

*POP*

Chibi-Usa: Eww.

Rei: What did you do?

Usagi: I popped a led outta it's socket.

Greg: snort

Ami: huh?

Greg: I just wanted to say something

Ami: Ooh.

Minako: In class I saw a movie called 9 wonderful months!

Hotaru: hat class was this?

Minako: Family Life Education.

Usagi: OMG! *slaps Dimando*

Dimando: *slapped* o.o??

Usagi: You called Mamoru mamo-chan! Your not his lover!

Dimando: So he cheated on me?!! Onijatada, he's a playa!

Makoto: Onijatada? What does that mean?

Dimando: My litle whore, slut, bitch, etc..

Makoto: Oh, okiez

Chibi-Usa: Demo, where's Mamo-chan?

Mamoru: *clinging to Syrena* I know you have more viagra! Hand it over!

Syrena: No! I.Won't.Let.You.Have.It. *swallows the last 20 pills*

Everyone: uh, oh…

Nati: She was givin a blow job to a piece of paper in english!

Everyone: …

Syrena: I needed some lovin'!

R-I-S: BWARK!

Parer: I'm back!

Setsuna: Parer!

Parer: Setsuna!

Setsuna: *grabs parer* I though I'd never see you again! *cries* My love!

Parer: *gasp* my air! *passes out*

Glomps: damn it! Someone glomp!

R-I-S: *glomps Syrena*BWARK!

Nati: Well fuck you R-I-S! Always knew you were a shit head!

Mamoru: *repeatedly slaps Syrena* You.Just.Had.To.Take.My.Viagra!

Chibi-Usa: mamo-chan, wannna cracker?

Mamoru:…no….unless it's the epanut butter filled

Chibi-Usa: Nope, cheese.

Usagi: Mamo-chan can't have cheese. It give's him gas. And he also get's constipated

Mamoru: Damn you Usako

Usagi: Is there a sign anywhere that says damn me? I've been damned a thousand times! I think

Makoto: what?

Minako: *whisper* A tampon took my virginity.

Makoto:…whoa…I think I'll stick with pads…

Setsuna: I can't decide, paper or p-

Mamoru: plastic rubber! 

Setsuna: *slaps him* parer!

Hotaru: I dunno either.

Paper: me!

Parer:No me!

Rei: the only diff Is one has a r instead of a p.

Setsuna: But I love both of you.

Dimando: Onijatada! Why did you leave me?

Usagi: *whispers* shimatta. *Say's aloud* Nani? I was never yours, so how can I leave you?

Seiya: Choose me, Domando, or Mamoru-baka

Mamoru: That's Mr. Chiba to you sex changing ass.

Haruka: Don't forget me!

Ami: *messing with wires*

R-I-S: let me help! *Crosses them*

/lights go out/

"I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Who touched me!"

"Hehe, sorry Usako"

"Ew, daddy bein bad."

"Hey, what happened to our names?"

Hotaru: I dunno, mine came back.

Usagi: Mine too.

"Waaa, mine didn't!

Usagi: Rei, you're not special enough

Rei: It came back!

Usagi: Nooo!

"Maybe because Usagi said her name"

Usagi: Mamo-chan, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, R-I-S, M.S. & his hands.

"Hey what about me?!"

Haruka: You're the author, you don't need a name

Nati: I'm back!

Mamoru: but…how?

Nati: I'm the author, I wrote this, along with Syrena, I can do whatever I want!

M.S: uh oh, let's talk slang and stuff…

"! Damn it!"

Makoto: I love that face!

"Really? Thanks!! " ^_^

Makoto: no prob.

Nati: Well, this is a very long story, so I shall end it now. *grabs Mamoru and R-I-S and runs* Ja!

Dimando: No! Onijatada, save him!

****

Yes, I know. Weird, and somewhat nasty, oh well, life will go on. I want to thank SoulDestiny, if it weren't for her, this wouldn't be out!! Tankiez!! We are having another one out, and since you have already read this, you will get some of the jokes for it, but I need ta type it, it might be out next week or something.. Ja! Remember, I burn easily!!!! Be nice!! Please?? And I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did spell check, but it took forever, so I just stopped it and uploaded it. Cries oh well, you get the point!


	4. Sailor Funnies 4!!! And the Key's go BAN...

Title: And the Keys go Bang

Title: And the Keys go Bang!

By: Lil' Minako, and SoulDestiny

A/N: Okay, if your reading this, you really NEED to read the Sailor Funnies Chibi Style to get this. SOME names are s'pose to be a joke, and you won't get them unless you read the Chibi Style thingie. (setsunas, Chibi-usa's, dimando's, Seiya's, haruka's, Rei's, RIS's, and i think Hotaru's) Other than that i guess your fine. It may seem sick, it may seem nasty, but you WILL GET OVER IT. WOn't you? Moving on..remember, a sad attempt at humor. Don't flame much, my skin is sensitive. ^.^; (oh yea, Mamoru's s/n..i just understood it. I always thought it was pronounced Bah-tays. But i'm slow..so..dont get to grossed out okay? My friend is pretty perv at times..well so am i but...anyway..)

Disclaimer: I don't own the people of Sailor Moon. I don't own PB1, but i DO own PB2, Link and other made-ups (don't worry, there arn't many)

And the Key's go Bang!

Welcome to the Sailor Senshi Chat room. Please enter your name and password and make yourself comfortable.

*PB1 enters the room*

PB1: e-yo! Is anyone here? 

PB1: Um...

MasterBates: Hello! I'm here!

MasterBates: Hello...?

*PB1 leaves the room*

MasterBates: Okay..I wonder if i can cyber myself...

MasterBates: Oh Mamo-chan!

MasterBates: Yeah, that feels good!

*PB2 enters the room*

PB2: sup!

MasterBates: Hey! I'm trying to cyber! Get out!

*PB2 leaves*

*TyssDB enters the room*

MasterBates: Welcome!

TyssDB: Hey! Whatcha doin?

MasterBates: Cyberin'...

TyssDB: With who?

MasterBates: Myself.

TyssDB: whoa..

*VirginRabbit has entered the room*

TyssDB: Usagi, why the weird s/n?

VirginRabbit: Well what does yours stand for?!

TyssDB: Tokyo's super sexy dumb blonde.

VirginRabbit: How original...

TyssDB: I kno! xD

MasterBates: Usa-ko! Play with me!

TyssDB: ew...I'll report you!

*TyssDB has left the room*

MasterBates: Usa-ko, what's your fantasy?

VirginRabbit: To make love in a pool of ice cream.

*Minako has entered the room*

MasterBates: yo

Minako: I changed my s/n! Like it?!

VirginRabbit: ...er...yea

Minako: xD kewl!

MasterBates: need pepto? Looks painful.

VirginRabbit: lol!

Minako: whose lol?

*cracker69 has entered*

Cracker69: Hey everyone!

*Mscsexchanger has entered*

Cracker69: who are you?

VirginRabbit: Seiya! *hugglez*

Mscsexchanger: Usa! *hugs*

*PB2 has entered*

PB2: *glomps Mamoru*

MasterBates: *glomped* yo

PB2: *glares at Usagi*

VirginRabbit: omg..I've been dissed?!

Cracker69: tomato...

Minako: you sent a dis to who?

*Uronijatada has entered*

MasterBates: I thought this was a Sailor Chat.

Uronijatada: I don't see you running around in a mini skirt.

PB2: leave my mamo-chan alone!

MasterBates: ya, leave me alone

*Minako has left the room*

MasterBates: is it just me, or does that thing say something different every time.

Cracker69: I noticed that too...

VirginBunny: It's mamo-chans fault that this is my s/n.

MasterBates: what? How?

PB2: she just mad cuz she's a virgin.

MasterBates: Oh...

Cracker69: is it just me or did someone write in pink-ish pruple..

MasterBates: shut-up. the readers don't know that..

*V96 has entered*

Uronijatada: I'll gladly take your virginity

V96: O.o?

Uronijatada: V96, only sailor senshi are allowed!!

V96: umm, Dimando..your not a sailor

Uronijatada: but onijatada is!

VirginBunny: *sigh* whatever, V96, what does your s/n stand for?

V96: *smiles* SailorV69!

VirginBunny: but it says V96...

V96: .! damn!

MasterBates: I luv that face!

*PapervsParer has entered the room*

PapervsParer: i still can't decide..

MasterBates: hmm, paper..or plastic..

PapervsParer: *bitch slaps mamoru* shut-up!

MasterBates: *slapped*

PB2: dun you dare hurt him again or i'll skin your hide!

V96: oww...

*Mscsexchanger has left the room*

Cracker69: i didnt even know he was in here

*Msc enters*

Cracker69: now i do...

Msc: this s/n is easier...

PapervsParer: what does it mean?

Msc: Mysterious sex changer

PapervsParer: okiez..

*Flexy13itch has entered*

Flexy13itch: e-yo!

PB2: I'm telling Syrena you stole her friends word!!

Msc: *glomps Usagi*

VirginBunny: hey, girls glomp guys. Not vise versa!

PB2: *huggles mamoru* U dun need Usagi. I'm here to take care of you!

MasterBates: *cough* to.tight.air...

*XxBwarkxX enters the room*

PB2: *glomps RIS* YAY!

XxBwarkxX: BWARK?! *looks at Usagi* PAL!

VirginBunny: uh oh..

XxBwarkxX: *waddles to her*...

VirginBunny: *sniff* ..er..did you want something?

PB2: now both my men are here!

MasterBates: *sticks tongue out at Usagi*

VirginBunny: but what about chibi-usa!

Msc: she scares me...

Masterbates: what about her?

VirginBunny: If you ditch me, chibi-usa won't be born!

MasterBates: *grinz* I know.

*DAconfusion enters the room*

Uronijatada: are you a sailor?

DAconfusion: i'm not answering that.

*xNimgbfx enters the room*

PB2: *glomps Link* e-yo!

Flexy13itch: Hey, i thought e-yo was your friends!

PB2: it is, i'm borrowing it for a while

xNimgbfx: *looks at PB2* s'up girl

V96: how many bf's does she have?

PB2: *sigh* xNimgbfx is my imaginary bf. I also like RIS and Mamoru.

DAconfusion: Link, did you know about this!?

xNimgbfx: yup. But she's mine *grabs PB2*

PB2: -.-;;

Msc: *whispers tp Usagi* let's play...

VirginBunny: Oh Seiya!

Msc: ya, you like that!!?

VirginBunny: YES!

Cracker69: *covers eyes*

VirginBunny: *slaps Seiya* that hurt!

Msc: *slapped* o.o???

VirginBunny: does my screen name mean ANYTHING to you?!

Msc: oops..forgot..

DAconfusion: there is a little girl in here! you..you..potty mouth!

V96: lighten up Ami

Msc: attack of the killer-

Uronijatada: tampon...

PapervsParer: lol!

Flexy13itch: lmao!

PB2: rofl

V96: lol? lmao? rofl? what's that?

VirginBunny: i think it's short for lollie.

V96: lollie? As in the lollies you suck?

MasterBates: U r suppose to suck them? I blow them

Cracker69: i bite them. I don;t like sucking them to long, it hurts my mouth.

PapervsParer: lol means laughing out loud you retards

Flexy13itch: I can't believe I hang out with you freaks.

PB2: Chibi-Usa, you better get use to sucking them.

Cracker69: why should i?

PB2: when you get married you'll need it

MasterBates: I don't think Usa-ko knows how.

VirginBunny: nani?!

MasterBates: the funnest thing you've done with me was lick!

VirginBunny: *cries* it's the only way my mom taught me!

PB2: excuse me?! You dare lick MY mamo-chan! Link, hurt her!

xNimgbfx: *slapps Usagi*

VirginBUnny: *slapped* waaa!!

*PB1 enters the room*

PB1: e-yo!

*Blues enters the room*

Blues: *slaps PB1* stop using my word!

PB2: *slaps Blues* damn you and your stupidness! *grabs Link and Mamoru*

xNimgbfx: hmmm?

MasterBates: your use to this arn't you?

xNimgbfx: yup, it's not so bad.

VirginBunny: thats it, it's either me, or he.

MasterBates: *cough* er..um..

Uronijatada: *grabs Usagi*

Msc: Hey! *grabs Usagi*

XxBwarkxX: PAL! *grabs Usagi*

PapervsParer: exactly what part of Usagi are you grabbing?

VirginBunny: let's say it's not a very good part.

*PlayGirlBunny enters the room*

*Mr. Evil enters the room*

*LesbianBoyWonder enters the room*

*HellDamner enters the room*

*FitnessFunTime enters the room*

V96: Hey everyone!

Mr. Evil: mwahahahaha! I shall kill you sailors!

LesbianBoyWonder: Hey, where's my usagi?!

VirginBunny: er..here.

LesbianBoyWonder: *grabs her* yay!

HellDamnder: dammit Usagi!

Mr. Evil: I said, "I shall destroy you sailors!"

PlayGirlBunny: Oh mamo-chan!

PB2: *knocks Beryl out* my mamo-chan..

PlayGirlBunny: *knocked out* ...

Mr Evil: I SAID I WILL DESTORY YOUR SHANK ASSES!

V96: Evil, a/s/l

Mr. Evil: huh?

V96: *rolls her eyes* a/s/l, age, sex, location

Flexy13itch: wow, she knew something!

Mr. Evil: 42/yes/the insane asylum

V96: really? Me too!

Flexy13itch: o.O??

FitnessFunTime: why do u wanna destroy us?

Mr. Evil: cuz the blue haired one won't give me a BJ.

DAnightmare: who me?

Mr. Evil: yes you!

DAnightmare: *gasp* Demo..you could have Aids, HIV, er..umm..STD's! Ha no way!

Mr. Evil: than you can kiss yer ass goodbye..

V96: I...can't...reach...

Flexy13itch: i can! *kisses her butt* mmmm, zesty..

Cracker69: ew..

xNimgbfx: *grabs PB2 and runs* YOU SHALL NOT DIE!

VirginBunny: oh darn!

*Ullmbf enters the room*

DAnightmare: Mercury Star Power Make-up?! *nothing happens*

Ullmbf: er..er..Jupiter Star Power Make-up!? *noting happens*

VirginBunny: aww man!

MasterBates: what happend?

xNimgbfx: were in a chat, you can't transform

Mr. Evil: And i'm a digital youma who has come to kick your sorry arses!

HellDamner: Oh no, a digital youma who has come to digitaly kill us, can someone digitaly help us?

Uronijatada: Bob! I told you not to attack until I said so!

Mr Evil: sorry..

Uronijatada: *sigh* it's hard to find decent youmas these days.

PapervsParer: i still can't decide..

Uronijatada: ...so?

Mr. Evil: *attacks* ARG!

Uronijatada: .!! DAMMIT!

Mr. Evil: *bites Makoto*

Ullmbf: AHHHH *throws him*

PB2: *hides behind Mamoru and Link*

xNimgbfx: *glares at Mamoru*

MasterBates: umm..*cough*

Mr. Evil *sends a virus to Usaig*

VirginBunny: hmm *clicks it* ...oops...

*VirginBunny leaves the room*

Msc: is that bad?

DAnightmare: yes

Ullmbf: just give him the BJ!

DAnightmare: NEVER!!

Meanwhile...

A virus in the computer. Chat room lost. File lost. Please log in. State name and password.

Usagi: *logs in*

Access denied. Access denied.

Usagi: aww man! Wait this is goo! I get to call a repairman! *call one on the phone*

*doorbell rings*

Usagi: *opens the door* helooooo

Repair Man: Hi Miss. Tsukino. I'm here to fix your computer.

Repair Man: Okay, then call me triple J.

Usagi: ..uh..okay..

Triple J: John Johnny Johnson

Usagi: *sweatdrops* Ohh, i see..

Triple J: *starts fixing computer*

Usagi: *thinks* omg talk about HOT!

Triple J: *gets shocked* HOT!

Usagi: ...

****

In the Chat

Cracker69: omg, Link, mamo-chan, Ami, RIS, and me are the onle ones alive! and PB1 and 2 i think..

DAnightmare: where the hell is Usagi?!

MasterBates: my roses wont work!!

xNimgbfx: Your in College. Have you tried going to your prince form? You do have a sword you know..

MasterBates: ...

xNimgbfx: I have no idea what Nati see's in you...

MasterBates: grr...she see's a lot of me...

xNimgbfx: Damn you!

****

At Usagi's...

Usagi: they forgot about me! *runs around in search of her brooch*

Triple J: *watches her* umm, are you okay?

Usagi: no dammit!

Triple J: *continues fixing computer*

Usagi: *jumps on him* hold me!

Triple J: ...

Usagi: *wraps legs around him*

Triple J: er...maybe the computer can wait a while..

****

And in the Chat..(again)...

MasterBates: I bet you Usagi loves me more!

xNimgbfx: Oh yea?

MasterBates: Yeah!

xNimgbfx: Yeah?

MasterBates: Yeah!

xNimgbfx: Yeah?

DAnightmare: Shut Up!

Masterbates: Okay. Fine. Whoever can cyber better, win Usagi. Are you in?

xNimgbfx: I'm in.

Cracker69: me too!

DAnightmare: *laughs* Chibi-Usa, do you eve know what this is about?

Cracker69: No...

MasterBates: And let the games begin.

At Usagi's...(once again)

Triple J: Yeah!

Usagi: Oooh!

Triple J: *looks at the camera* Hey, get out, this is a private moment!

Camera Man: I can't, I'm suppose to video tape this! It's my job!

Usaig: don't make me hurt you

Triple J: believe me, she will

Camera Man: *gulp* er...I was just leaving *runs away*

Triple J* Noww..where were we?

In the Chat..once again..

PB2: *looks at Link and Mamoru* Umm what are you guys talking about and what are you doing?

Cracker69: I wanna play!

DAnightmare: Chibi-usa, you can play in a few years..

Cracker69: aww Man! *pouts*

PB2: I'm still waiting for my answer!

MasterBates: We were fighting over you, my love.

Cracker69: nuh uh! You were fighting over that meatball head!

xNimgbfx: We were? *scrolls up* Oops. *scrolls down* I'm sorry Nati, Please forigve me!

MasterBates: She'll forgive me first!

xNimgbfx: Nuh-uh!

MasterBates: Uh-huh

xNimgbfx: Nuh-uh!

MasterBates: Uh-huh!

xNimgbfx: Suck on this!

xNimgbfx: @ @

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | |

xNimgbfx: | | 

xNimgbfx: \ /

xNimgbfx: \ /

xNimgbfx: \ /

MasterBates: Nani?! o.o??

xNimgbfx: I

xNimgbfx: T

xNimgbfx: S

xNimgbfx: M

xNimgbfx: Y

xNimgbfx: D

xNimgbfx: I

xNimgbfx: C

xNimgbfx: K

xNimgbfx: !!!

*xNimgbfx has ben kicked off for scrolling*

PB2: looked like a deformed pencil....

Cracker69: weirdos.

PB2: Mamo-chan, I'm confused. Is it me or Usagi whose being fought over?

DAnightmare: omg...what if he gets reported.

PB1: You peeps forgot me

PB2: *kills PB1* *cries* I miss Link

MasterBates: OH YEAH!

PB2: Yeah! *grabs mamoru* Make him come back!!

MasterBates: umm..no

PB2: Yes!

MasterBates: No!

PB2: *sits down and cries* not fair! *makes PB1 come back to life*

PB1: I love PimpDude!!

*PimpDude enters the room*

PimpDude: Dammit! It's PB1, the internet mafia lady!

xNimgbfx: The pain in the ass is back!

Cracker69: *grabs her butt* IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!

DAnightmare: Nicotine will numb the pain!

MasterBates: Somebody forgot about me!

DAnightmare: What happend to Usagi?

****

At Usagi's...

Usagi: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ *puts pillow over head*

Triple J: I need some lovin *wakes her up*

Usagi: OMG! My friends need me!

Triple J: OMG! MY friend needs YOU!

Usagi: *logs onto computer*

Triple J: what about me?

Usagi: I'll deal with you later...

****

In the Chat

PB2: *grabs mamoru and link* dammit answer the question or I'll tie you to a pole and whip you!

MasterBates: kewl!

xNimgbfx: you can beat me, but NOT him!!

MasterBates: shut your fuckin mouth! .!

*MasterBates has been kicked off for vulgarity*

xNimgbfx: Ha! what a fuckin loser!

*xNimgbfx has been kicked off for vulgarity*

PB2: Oh fuck!

*PB2 has been kicked off for vulgarity*

PimpDude: Let's go fuck!

*PimpDude has been kicked off for vulgarity*

*PB1 has logged off*

Cracker69: What does fuck mean?

*Cracker69 has been kicked off for vulgarity*

DAnightmare: fuck isnt even in the dictionary!

*DAnightmare has been kicked off for vulgarity*

*VirginBunny has entered the room*

VirginBunny: i've come to save you all!

VirginBunny: Hey, whats with this?! Ugh, fuck!

*VirginBunny has been kicked off for vulgarity*

*PB2 enters the room*

PB2: whoa...

*xNimgbfx has entered the room*

PB2: LINK! *glomps*

xNimgbfx: Hey! where's everyone?

PB2: they left..were...alone..

xNimgbfx: Are you getting nasty Ideas? I like it!

Mr. Evil: *grabs Nati and runs*

PB2: ...ew..nasty..youma..

xNimgbfx: *kills Mr. Evil*

*MasterBates enters the room*

xNimgbfx: Oh joy...

*VirginBunny enters the room*

VirginBunny: MAMO-CHAN! xD

MasterBates: *cough* er..hi..

VirginBunny: *hangs on him* hehehe!

xNimgbfx: Well mamoru baka, you have your girl, and i have mine. ; P

PB2: *climbs on Link* Lets go play!

*PB2 and xNimgbfx leave the room*

VirginBunny: we can play here mamo-chan...

MasterBates: ummmm

*MasterBates has logged off*

VirginBunny: *cries*

*VirginBunny has logged off*

*PB2 enters the room*

PB2: what did this have to do with keys?

*xNimgbfx enters the room*

xNimgbfx: is it over now?

PB2: yup!

xNimgbfx: *looks at reader* i know the pain you feel as a result of reading this fic.

PB2: you do?

xNimgbfx: yup

PB2: okay, buh bai reader!

*xNimgbfx and PB2 logg off with the body of Mr. Evil*

~*THe Screen Names stuff*~

MasterBates: Mamoru

VirginBunny: Usagi

Cracker69: Chibi-Usa

DAnightmare: Ami

Flexy13itch: Rei

Ullmbf: Makoto

V96: Minako

FitnessFunTime: Hotaru

LesbianBoyWonder: Haruka

HellDamner: Michiru

Mr. Evil: a youma

Uronijatada: Dimando

Msc: Seiya

PB2 (made up) Nati

xNimgbfx (made up) Link

PB1 (made up) Syrena

Blues (made up) uh..blues?

PimpDude (made up) some guy my friend put in there...

PapervsParer: Setsuna

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in my fic!


End file.
